


bound

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi finds Nico all tied up, bruised and whimpering in pain. (set some time in the 2014 season)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound

You don't mean to find Nico like this, wrists tied together behind his back with his Mercedes t-shirt ripped in places. There's blood at the corner of his lips, an assortment of cuts and bruises line his arms and he looks up at you, squinting as light floods the room.

'Kimi?'

'Yeah,' you say. God, he had been missing for the whole of FP2 and it had resulted in a paddock wide search, FP2 had been pushed back by half an hour but life still had to go on. In the end, Mercedes had elected not to run the number 6 car as they looked for him. And really, you don't even know how or why you're the one who's here, squatting down next to him because _shouldn't they have searched everywhere already_? To think that after all that trouble, all it had taken you was one wrong turn to find him.

'Going to untie you,' you say, and he shifts, letting you undo the rope. It's knotted tight, and your fingers are trembling. Trembling because you don't know what the fuck is going on, and trembling because how could this have happened to someone in the paddock, to a fellow _driver_ , no less. Perspiration trickles down your forehead, god the knot is ridiculously difficult to untie but you manage to undo it anyway.

He whimpers when you pull the rope away. There's friction burn there, he had been struggling for quite a while, and the manila rope is rough and scratchy against your palms. He rubs at his wrists, biting on his lower lip when suddenly he turns, looking around, bewildered. 'There isn't... You're not... You can't...'

'What?'

His eyes narrow. 'You're not with _them_ , are you?'

'Nico-'

'Oh fuck you are, get away from me-'

He tries to push you away but his hands are weak, and he collapses against you instead.

'I don't know who they are,' you say, undoing the rope tying his ankles together. 'But I'm getting you out of here.'


End file.
